Code Xana Episode 4: Sissi’s Attack
by James the Lesser
Summary: Ms. Delmas seems to have a hatred for our heroes and when she gets help to frame one from Xana what will the gang do?  Read to find out!


**Code Xana Episode 4: Sissi's Attack**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-3 **

Sanne and Krieger are training in the gym after classes. She was getting better, not that she could get worse since she didn't know much, but was nothing compared to Krieger. "This isn't fair. Maybe you could put both hands behind your back." Sanne couldn't beat Krieger even with one hand behind his back.

"Ok, I'll still win." Krieger puts both hands behind his back. "So why did it take a promise of not stopping until you're done to get you out of your room?" Krieger and the other two were getting worried about Sanne. She had told them what she found out and while it was shocking it didn't affect them like it affected Sanne. They didn't find out they were the grand daughter of the man who created Xana, who had kidnapped his wife to make the computer. To find out her grandmother was the enemy for over two years, and then her mother took over. The stories they heard had been altered so much that the truth seemed like a whole different story.

"I was working on the returns. I was able to get my computer hooked up to the Super Computer so Dante could help me without me having to go to the Super Computer." Krieger reaches out with both hands grabbing Sanne's leg flipping her onto her back. "Hey I thought you weren't going to use your hands!"

"Xana won't follow any rules." Krieger helps Sanne back up. "Are you ok?"

"No." Sanne rubs the leg Krieger had grabbed.

"Oh, sorry, I…" He was reaching out to see if he had hurt her when Sanne takes her chance and flips Krieger over her shoulder. Being the quick thinker that he is he shoots an arm out grabbing a shoulder and flips her with him. They land next to each other on the mat. "Nice try but you have to be quicker then that to get me." He nudges Sanne in the shoulder with his hand. "How about we go back to one hand behind my back rule?"

"No, I can't win. Could you show me more? The basics aren't enough to beat a master," She laughs and sticks her tongue out at him. "Or their ugly kid."

"I haven't even taught you all of the basics." Krieger sits up. "Ok, we'll go with the langkah."

"Langkah?" Sanne sits up.

"Part of the lower body meta movements teaching the use of footwork. Which you really need." They laugh.

"Imagine how much I'd step on your feet if you were trying to teach me to dance."

"The opening dance is next weekend, seems pretty stupid to celebrate going to school." Both get up off the mat and continue training.

Across the campus the Principal was going over a file. "Top score on opening exam, master of Pencak Silat, Jeet Kun Do, Kenpo, and Karate. What is he doing now, what does he do, that can get him expelled." The principal continues through the file when a black mist comes out of an electrical plug. It forms into a blu-ray disc and rolls off the desk. As the Principal goes through the file a noise gets her attention. "What's this?" She picks the disc up. "Security Camera 2?" She reads the label. She pushes a button on her computer, a Peach Computer since she absolutely refused to use a Jeremie product no matter how much better they were, and puts the disc in. A screen comes up on her monitor and it shows, Krieger! "The answer I was looking for." She keeps watching the disc not caring where the disc came from or how it got in her office.

"Ok, see you later Krieger." After training for nearly an hour and a half Sanne goes to the girl's locker room to hear a beeping noise coming from the locker she put her things in. "Xana's attacking. He could have waited for me to leave the locker room, dang it." She turns around and leaves the locker room to find Krieger talking to Jim.

"Ms. Delmas has a video of you doing it!" Jim is very angry and is doing something Sanne had never heard him do, yell. "Come with me young man."

"But I didn't do anything!" Jim grabs Krieger by the arm and he pulls away.

"Krieger don't fight with me! If you admit what you did and tell her where you put the items you stole she might not call the police!"

"Jim, what's going on?" Sanne has a good idea but feigns ignorance.

"I'll tell you later dear. Krieger you're to come with me to Ms. Delmas's office now!"

"But I didn't do anything, I don't care what you have."

"Krieger go with him, its ok." Sanne winks at him hoping he'll get the message.

"Fine, I'll show how this is all a mistake." Krieger leaves the gym with Jim as Sanne gets her phone out.

"Skitz, an attack, Xana did something to get Krieger in trouble." Sanne hangs up before Skitz can answer and calls Ark. "Ark, attack, get to the Factory." Sanne hangs up again before he can answer as she runs for the Factory. She would have to take the gates out since the sewer entrance was still sealed by the cement.

"Hello Krieger, I knew it wouldn't take long for you to get in trouble." Ms. Delmas had already duplicated the disc so the evidence wouldn't just disappear like what had happened when she was young. "Knowing your parents and their wild ways this does not surprise me at all."

"Don't talk about my parents like that trai-" Krieger knew about how Ms. Delmas had turned to Xana for power, even if she didn't remember it. "Liar!"

"Krieger calm down." Jim puts a hand on his shoulder. "I've seen the video, it's you, just tell us where you put the money and anything else you stole."

"I didn't take anything! And what video? How do you know it was me?"

"Fine, I'll show you." Ms. Delmas double clicks an icon on the desktop and a video starts. It shows someone, looks like Krieger, smashing the glass of a store. He climbs through and a few minutes later comes out with three bags. "So what lies are you thinking of to get out of this?"

"Doctored video. I didn't do that so it must be doctored."

"And who have you made mad enough to do this so early in the year? We aren't even done with the first week. Come on, who have you made that mad?" Ms. Delmas can't help but smile as Krieger squirms. He knows who he made mad but can't say the name in front of Jim.

"I, I don't know, you don't seem to like me because of who my parents are." Now Ms. Delmas stares at him. "See Jim? She probably doctored the video…"

"Young man I will not let you accuse me of such a thing in my office at my school on my grounds!" Ms. Delmas screams at Krieger. "You are here by expelled! I am going to call the police while Mr. Morales takes you to your room to get your things!"

"But, but, I, I didn't…" Krieger doesn't know what to say. He had just been expelled for something he didn't do. "Come on Sanne you have to do it." His only hope is that Sanne's work the past couple of days wasn't for nothing. Krieger leaves the office following Jim to his dorm room. "Jim, I didn't do it, you believe me, right?"

"Krieger, the video shows you breaking into the store. What am I to believe, you, or my lying eyes?" Jim is disappointed in Krieger. He was such a nice boy and now he had done this. "I want to believe you but the evidence is against you."

"All she has is a doctored video." Krieger stops professing his innocence as they get to his room.

"Sanne, you didn't need to call Ark, he was with me." Skitz and Ark make it to the Factory where Sanne is waiting for them. "If you hadn't hung up I would have told you we were in practice."

"Sorry, I was in a hurry. Xana did something to get Krieger in trouble, I'm not sure what, but it can't be good."

"In the gym training with him?" Skitz was looking at what Sanne was wearing.

"Yeah, need to be able to fight Xana as best as I can. I know your parents let you guys learn boxing and stuff but my dad always said it was too dangerous. Maybe you guys could come with us next time, teach me what you know or learn what Krieger knows. He says he will always be able to beat you for the same reason his dad could always beat your dad. He kicks, you punch, legs are longer then arms so he can always get you without you getting him."

"You really pay attention to him don't you?" Skitz says in a way that gets Sanne to look at her. "Never mind. Where's the Tower?"

"Ice Sector, Dante is waiting for us." Sanne sets up the Transfer Program and gets on the elevator with the other two. They run to the Scanners and get in them before the doors close. Soon the land in a land of ice where Dante is waiting for them.

"Hello, your friend Krieger must be the target. We need to go west of here then south." Dante starts to run, the others follow him.

"I got it all." Krieger had packed his things. "This is such a crock of…" Jim cuts him off.

"Don't say it Krieger you're already in enough trouble."

"I'm expelled so I don't care about the school's rules." Krieger picks his bags up. "If you noticed I didn't have a large bag of money to pack."

"Krieger the video…" This time Jim is cut off.

"I don't care what that video showed! I didn't do it!" Krieger's yelling gets someone's attention.

"Krieger?" Mira sees Krieger with Mr. Morales and his bags. "What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Go to whatever activity you have planned." Jim leads Krieger away back towards Ms. Delmas's office.

"Hold up Ark!" Sanne, Skitz, and Dante are running while Ark plays around on his disc.

"I am, you guys should of thought of giving yourself vehicles."

"We were more concerned about weapons." Skitz gets a shot in on Ark. Ark is still upset that he doesn't have any real weapons while the others do.

"I'll still beat you up any day Skitz." They continue towards the Tower when a laser barely misses Ark. "Hey, what was that?"

"Dragon!" It flies in the air as it readies another laser. "Ark, be careful!"

"I can't really do much now can I without any weapons?" Ark looks at the Dragon. "You guys go, I'll keep him distracted." Ark flies at the Dragon while the others continue towards the Tower. "Whoa!" The Dragon fires six laser one after the other nearly making Ark fall off the disc.

"The police will be here to pick you up soon." Ms. Delmas was smiling like she had just won an award. "If you tell them where you put the money they might make a deal with you."

"I didn't take any money, I never broke into the store, you stupid bitch." Ms. Delmas grabs a paper weight and throws it at Krieger. He ducks and the paper weight smashes through the glass of the office door.

"You will show me respect you little punk!"

"I'm already expelled so what can you do, un-expel me and give me detention? Didn't think that through to well did you? My parents were right, you couldn't act your way out of a bag you stuck up, shallow, lying traitor." Jim leans down to whisper in Krieger's ear

"Krieger, those stories were fake, she didn't really do that. We just had that happen in the story." Jim stands back up when he gets a stare from Ms. Delmas.

"I was a great actress! If I didn't accept the job from my Father some German would have come and sullied the Kadic Academy name. This school was run by my Father, by my grandfather, and by his father! I wasn't about to let some foreigner take over."

"That's your story and you're sticking to it. My mom said you called her a chink even though she's Japanese. You know, if you're going to be racist you should at least know what you hate." Krieger starts to sweat, he was acting big but that was only because he had a slight bit of hope that Sanne could do a return. If she hadn't, if he had pulled her away before she had completed the return program to make their parents and her grandparents affected by it, he would be in a lot of trouble. He may have to go to jail for awhile and if he was in it for so long that a return couldn't go back that far once Sanne modified it… No, she would do it.

"Ms. Delmas, maybe, maybe he didn't do it. Why would he steal? His parents have plenty of money." Jim, listening to Krieger, is reminded of the time Ulrich was before Mr. Delmas being accused of something he didn't do. If Krieger was anything like Ulrich then he might not be guilty. "We should let the police do an investigation before we make any decisions."

"We? I'm the one who makes the decisions. If you want to protect this thief it might give me enough to fire you. Illegal acts after all will break the contract you signed with my Father."

"I was thinking about the school Ms. Delmas, a lawsuit would be bad publicity. You could suspend him until the investigation was over. If, if he is guilty then you can expel him. If he is innocent he comes back and you can get good press for the school. Standing in front of the camera talking about how you had to follow regulations but never believed he would do such a thing shows strong staff student relations that parents like to see."

"Jim, I don't need you anymore, leave." Jim leaves Ms. Delmas's office. "Krieger, you're expelled, but I won't let you disrespect me!" Ms. Delmas gets a belt out. "I will put you in your place!"

"Jealous, of me?" Krieger backs away from Ms. Delmas. "Just because my parents are the owners of a successful magazine company and video series while you're stuck here with kids whose parents make more in a month then you do in a year?" Krieger motions to Ms. Delmas's computer. "Or is it because you hate our parents? You won't even use a Jeremie Product. How does it feel huh? You were popular and good looking when you were young but now you're an old ugly hag."

"Shut up Krieger, you will show me respect!" Ms. Delmas snaps the belt. "My grandfather believed in corporeal punishment and so do I. Get over here and…" Krieger knocks a vase off the shelf next to the door. "You little bastard do you know how much that cost!?" Krieger grabs the door handle and tries to pen it finding it is locked. Ms. Delmas reaches into her pocket and pulls a little black box with three buttons on it. "The best in security. You're trapped until the police get here and hear about how you attacked me."

Sanne, Skitz, and Dante are at a cliff that drops down. To the left is a mound of ice with a hole. "You know how our parents told us about the ice slides?" Skitz nods. "Let's try it." Sanne goes over to the hole and jumps in it. "Weee!" She slides down twisting and turning around corners dropping down and sliding some more.

"Come on Dante." Skitz starts to climb in when he stops her.

"The Tower is that way." He points south, not west, where the tunnel would take Sanne.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"She jumped down before I could. We must hurry, without her." They run south leaving Sanne to herself.

"Whoa!" Sanne shoots out the exit and lands several meters away. "To bad Ark missed it he'd probably love it." She stands up and waits for the other two. When they don't come she gets worried. "Guys?" She waits hoping they'd come out.

"Oh yeah, I'm the best." Ark had defeated the Dragon and is flying west to where the others went. "I'll never be mad at this tail again." His tail is currently wrapped around his waist. He had reached out with it to grab onto the Dragon and swing himself into the air. He had landed on the Dragon and shoved his claws into the Eye. Without his tail he probably would have lost. "Just have to catch up to the others." He continues west when he sees the cliff he flies past it and sees Sanne but not the other two. "Uh oh." He flies down to Sanne. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I went through the tunnel and they never came." Sanne is worried Xana had done something.

"Well, hop on, we'll go through it and see if we find them." Sanne gets on the disc with Ark and they fly up to the tunnel exit and fly through it. When they come out the other side without finding the other two Ark becomes worried also. "Skitz, she'd just go back to Earth, but what about Dante?"

"He'd die." They look around. Nothing but the Digital Sea to the north and Ark had just come from the east. "Maybe they went south." They take off south hoping to find their friends.

"Wait." Dante grabs Skitz's arm. "There is something coming." Dante had sensed something but wasn't sure what it was. They look around when Skitz sees something flying towards them.

"The Dragon, Ark must have lost. No, it's Ark, and Sanne!" When the object got closer she could make out what it was. "He won, he's good." They wait for the two to get to them.

"Sorry it took me so long I had to pick someone up."

"Why didn't you follow me?" Sanne had been concerned.

"Well, I am sorry, you did not give me time to tell you we had to go south." Dante looks at the ground. "Please forgive me I did not mean to cause you concern."

"Ok, no problem. We have a Tower to deactivate." Sanne gets off the disc and continues on foot south for the Tower.

"Stop!" Krieger had grabbed Ms. Delmas's computer and held it up in the air. "Don't you dare!"

"If I destroy this I'm guessing your doctored video gets destroyed to."

"Only if the hard drive is damaged, and I still have the disc it came on." Ms. Delmas is being careful since she had bought the computer with her own money. If she wanted to use school money to buy a computer for work she had to buy a Jeremie Product.

"Put the belt down, tell the police you're sorry but the video was doctored, and this stays intact."

"I will not be blackmailed by some punk! I didn't doctor the video it was sent to me by someone who obviously didn't want to call the police for fear of what you'd do to them. Not me though, I'm not scared."

"With a weapon you're not. You know Pencak Silat, why don't you try hand to hand?" Krieger starts to lower the computer when Ms. Delmas takes a step towards Krieger. He raises it into the air. "Don't make me do it. Sure this thing cost what, two hundred Euros, but the information on it is probably priceless to you."

"Put it down!" Krieger doesn't comply and a stalemate is made. As long as Krieger had the computer Sissi couldn't attack him. If he destroyed the computer he had to make sure to damage the hard drive and find the disc the video was on while Ms. Delmas attacked him with the belt.

"Welcoming committee." The group on Lyoko makes it to the Tower and finds a Mega Tank, two Tarantulas, and a monster they hadn't seen yet. "He must not be using as much energy to do his attack."

"Sanne, is that a Creeper?" Ark wasn't sure but it looked like the description their parents had given.

"Probably, ugly isn't he?" Sanne turns to Dante. "You know what to do." Dante nods and backs away. He didn't fight, he couldn't fight.

"Extend!" Skitz had pointed both clubs down at the ground and is launched in the air. Her clubs couldn't extend as much as her mother's pole could but it is enough to give her a height advantage. She falls down on top of the Mega Tank. She beats on the shell. "Open up."

"Skitz be careful." She turns and sees a Tarantula pointing a arm at her. She flips backwards and the lasers barely miss her. "Sanne, get on, I have an idea." Sanne gets on the disc. Ark takes it up in the air.

"Hey what about me?" Skitz is blocking lasers from the Tarantulas when the Mega Tank opens. "Guys don't forget me!" She runs and dodges the laser blast from the Mega Tank.

"Sanne, fires at them. From up here you have a better chance of hitting the Eye." Ark jumps off and falls towards the ground. When he gets close to the ground he flips and launches himself into the Creeper. He shoves his claws into the Eye of the Creeper. The Creeper is destroyed but this leaves the three more dangerous monsters.

"Do something Sanne!" Skitz was blocking lasers but couldn't get near the monsters to hit them. Sanne screams, hitting a Tarantula in the Eye destroying it. "Good job." Skitz starts walking towards the last Tarantula when the Mega Tank fires. She puts her clubs up and blocks the blast but is being pushed back towards the edge.

"Skitz!" Ark runs over to get her when the last Tarantula tackles him. "Sanne, get Skitz!" Ark fights with the Tarantula staying close enough to make sure it couldn't fire lasers.

"I don't know how to control this thing!" Sanne steps forward hoping it would move. "Skitz!" She is getting closer and closer to the edge. Sanne jumps off the disc and falls towards the ground. She lands hard but gets up. She has to get to Skitz. She is running as fast as she can but sees she would be too late. "No!" Skitz is almost to the edge when someone, not her or Ark, runs over and grabs her arm. They pull her away from the edge and get her out of the way of the blast.

"Dante, thanks." Skitz hugs him.

"It is ok, you have helped me before." He pushes her away. "Your friends need help." She nods and runs over to the Mega Tank. It opens up ready to fire another shot.

"Extend!" She extends the club in her right hand but it isn't able to stretch long enough to hit the Mega Tank in the Eye. She dodges the blast and retracts her club. "Come on, open…" She has a new idea and when the Mega Tank opens she throws her club. Before the Mega Tank can fire the club hits it in the Eye destroying it. She turns to the Tarantula and her brother when she sees Sanne firing a laser. It misses the Eye but knocks the Tarantula over. She throws the club in her left hand at the Tarantula hitting the Eye.

"Ok Dante the road is clear." Ark brushes himself off.

"Ark, there is no dust or dirt on Lyoko." Sanne laughs.

"You don't know, there might have been invisible dust on me." Dante gets to the Tower and deactivates it.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around him as he sends the others back.

"Krieger?" Sanne had called Krieger when she got out of the Scanner. "Are you ok?"

"No, do a return to the past!"

"But, it's not complete." She was close but Krieger had convinced her to take a break. She had found how her grandmother blanked people's memories even after they had gone to Lyoko she just couldn't figure out how to make it affect the original Lyoko Warriors.

"I'm going to be expelled if you don't!" Krieger had seen the police cars through the window of Ms. Delmas's office. "Or be taken to jail."

"It's not ready Krieger. Give me a few hours, a day at most." If she stayed up all night she could get it done by morning she was sure of it.

"I don't have that much time!" Krieger squeezes his phone so hard he crushes it in his hand. "Damn." Some shards had stuck in his hand.

"You're expelled and now the police are here. You know, I might just go and expel your friends. They must have the money since Jim says it wasn't in your room." Sissi laughs a little. "And now I get to add a lawsuit for all the things you've broken and for assaulting me."

"I never touched you." Krieger bunches his hand into a fist. "But if you're going to sue me for it." He walks towards Ms. Delmas.

"Wait, I, stop." Ms. Delmas knows she had gone too far. She could try to fight Krieger off and hope the police made it soon but he could hit her in her face before then. "I'll, I won't sue you for that, just stop!" Krieger does.

"Kid, what did you do?!" An officer walks through the door seeing a student has his principal backed into a corner. The office was a mess, the glass of the door had been broken by something, and a computer lays smashed near a desk that has been turned over.

"Arrest him! He attacked me!" Ms. Delmas runs over to the officer.

"I never touched her." Krieger puts his arms down. "Not that you'll believe me." He walks over to the officers when a white bubble comes up.

"What?" Krieger and Sanne are in the gym. "How, but now they know." Krieger hangs his head in disgust. It was his fault, he could have waited for Sanne to do whatever she needed to get done. But now, the others would know, they would have their lives interrupted by Xana once again.

"No they don't. While I was in here with you Dante continued working on the program. So hopefully we won't be getting phone calls from our parents." Sanne wasn't positive it would work but she couldn't let her friend get expelled. "What happened?"

"Sissi had a video showing me breaking into a store. She called the cops and was expelling me. I had fun destroying her office and calling her names." He smiles at Sanne.

"You're kidding right?" He shakes his head. "What would you have done if the program wasn't ready?"

"Sit in jail for a few hours while you made it work."

"What if I couldn't make it work?"

"I knew you would." Krieger hugs her then let's go. "That was a close one though. How'd you do on Lyoko?"

"Same old, Ark beat a Dragon and a Creeper on his own. Skitz took out a Mega Tank while I took out a Tarantula and helped Ark with another." She looks down at herself. "Well, I set the return to about ten minutes after we started."

"Then why am I tired?"

"The returns don't affect us so it is like adding on a couple hours onto what we already lived." Something that had nearly drove their parent's insane dealing with.

"Well, if you want to keep training we can, I have more then enough energy to watch you fall when going for a basic move of langkah." They laugh.

"No, I'll let you do your work out. I need to put down a log of the attack." Sanne leaves Krieger in the gym and goes to her room to do what Jeremie had done over a hundred times.

Back at Ms. Delmas's office she is rubbing her temples. "Why does my head hurt so much?" She turns her monitor off. "Too much time reading off this damn piece of garbage. I'll find something to get them." She continues to rub her temples as her head pounds.

**A/N I am using Wikipedia and Google for details on Pencak Silat. So the terms and spellings are correct. Also, before anyone asks, Sissi was not possessed by Xana. She has problems, major mental problems. I don't know if I'll go into them deeper in the future or not. It could be from her powers from Xana, not possessed by him directly but the power she had, like human brain isn't meant for that so was warped or something. I don't know, yet. Or she could just be a real, you know what. But I'm thinking it's a residual hatred for the Lyoko Gang from when Xana gave her power. Before you ask why Aelita and Sanne don't have these problems, they were possessed/corrupted by Xana himself. He was able to control the powers, he was the person, while Sissi had the powers but no one but her to control him. The power may have been too much for a human brain and damaged it. And as said she has some residual hatred for the Lyoko Gang because of what she had done with Xana.**


End file.
